


Stay

by NixTheLapin47



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Galra Keith, Gen, Season 5 Spoilers, keith's mom reveal, keith's thoughts, keith's thoughts on his mom, sad keith, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 08:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13854252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixTheLapin47/pseuds/NixTheLapin47
Summary: Keith found his mother. But what does that mean for him?





	Stay

“It was mine. At least, before I gave it to your father.” 

 

Keith’s eyes widened as Krolia revealed this to him. 

 

“You’re my…” 

 

_ Mom _ . 

 

The word couldn’t pass his lips. It didn’t feel real. It  _ couldn’t _ be real. 

 

Could it? 

 

She was standing there, right in front of him. The galran woman who just claimed to be his mother was standing right there. 

 

Now that he thought about it, he did resemble her. He should have seen it immediately; he’s seen his own face enough, so he should have been able to recognize it on another person. 

 

She used his knife- no-  _ her  _ knife, when only he should be able to awaken it. 

 

_ “Your mother gave it to me.”  _

 

His dad’s words rang through his head. When he told him where the knife had come from, of course he wanted to know more. But he gave it up. He gave up learning about his mom when he walked out that door.  _ He knew who he was _ . 

 

But did he really? He was the paladin of the red lion, then the black lion. But now he wasn’t a paladin at all. He left the family he had. He gave up on finding his blood family and then lost his new one anyways. He lost them all. 

 

_ “I left you once. I’ll never leave you again.”  _

 

Did she really mean that? Can he really have a family? Would she really stay with him? No one else had, why would she? But…

 

She gave up the base for him. Even if she had a plan behind it, she risked it for him.  _ For him _ . 

 

He had given up. But she didn’t. She was here. Krolia was here. 

 

_ His mom _ was here. 

 

And she wasn’t going anywhere. 

 

He gazed with his wide eyes into Kr- into his mom’s magenta and white eyes. The corner of his mouth turned up ever so slightly. 

 

Of that he was certain. 


End file.
